Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting element.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting element having a nitride semiconductor such as a light emitting diode (LED) may be manufactured such that a plurality of elements are formed on a substrate such as sapphire or the like through a wafer process, and then singulating (dividing) the substrate into individual light emitting elements. For such singulation method, a method has been proposed in which a processing trace is formed by applying laser light with a converging point set inside the substrate, and a wafer is divided along the processing trace (see, for example, JP 2013-42119 A and JP 2011-181909 A).